1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to providing some protection to the users of cellular telephones from the electro-magnetic radiation emitting therefrom and to provide an antenna with a tilt and swivel base to permit moving the antenna away from close contact with the users head when in use and to also supply a comfortable handle when carrying and in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is no prior art.